shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Reader Creepypasta: The Tails Doll Curse
I was on YouTube, scrolling through my subscription box when I suddenly got a notification that The Shadow Reader was livestreaming. I was very excited about this because The Shadow Reader is one of my favorite YouTubers. Actually, #1 favorite YouTuber to be exact. I clicked on the video and I realized that I was almost 10 minutes late but I didn't really seem to care, knowing that Shadow usually makes his streams for like an hour or more so I had enough time to chat and hang out. When the video showed up, I realized something a little bit........ odd. It seemed to be Shadow, standing in a dark room of some sort. He was lighting candles so I could clearly see his face now. For a couple of minutes, he didn't move. But soon he started saying some strange chant. He appeared to be saying, "Tails Doll." "Tails Doll." "Tails Doll." "Huh?" I muttered out loud. Was he trying to perform some kind of ritual? And for the most, what the hell was a Tails Doll?! I just shrugged it off and continued watching. Shadow was scrolling through the chat when all off a sudden, he started to gag. He looked like he was trying to throw up. He cupped a hand over his mouth when out of the blue, he spit up a red substance that looked like blood. I am not joking! It really looked like blood. At this moment, I was completely shocked that I started to gag myself. But luckily, I managed to hold it in. I simply just shrugged it off, thinking it was some kind of prank or some sort and a few more minutes of the stream were normal. Then, Shadow said something about how he wished something would possess him or something like that. Then, after a few seconds, his eyes began to bulge and he started to make a low groaning sound. I saw a tear stream down his cheek and the groaning turned into a bear like growl. Then into a gurgle before he started to viciously shake the camera. He shook it so hard that it ended up tipping the phone over. But I could still hear his monster like gurgle in the background. I was completely freaking out that I rapidly exited out of the stream. I was breathing really hard and trying to process everything I just saw into my mind. "Could it be?" I asked myself outloud. "Could it be this Tails Doll thing possessing him? Or was it just a joke?" These thoughts continued to rummage through my head for days. I looked up some information on Tails Doll and saw that it was some kind of creepypasta or something like that. Don't get me wrong, I still love The Shadow Reader's videos and everything, but I honestly don't know if what went down on that livestream. And to be honest, I don't think I will forget this for a very long time. Written by SirHorror Category:Cliche but Good Category:Internet Category:Computers